A power transistor may have a structure in which a source region is formed on a semiconductor substrate and a drain region is formed below the source region, so that a channel is vertically formed.
In the power transistor having such a structure, various researches have been conducted to improve operating characteristics according to driving voltage by minimizing the distance between the source and drain regions.